


don't take me for a fool

by 1000ft



Series: hey arizona [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Soft Without Plot, just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000ft/pseuds/1000ft
Summary: (Not that anyone needs to know that Lance makes his heart skip beats. Keith knows that most people he knows already...know…But that’s not the point.)





	don't take me for a fool

The castleship is stationed at the second-highest hill surrounding Illauri’s capital. 

 

Lights are seeping out along the edges of the city, citizens sheltering from the heavy rain that, even through the metal of the casteship, smells like ozone and wet earth. Banners welcoming Voltron snap against the sides of the palace at the center of the city. The view is distorted by rainwater down the observation window.

 

Behind him, Keith feels Lance’s exhale against his back. “So,” cue chin hooking over shoulder. “You think we’ll get to go to the marketplace tomorrow?”

 

“Hmm.” Keith tilts until his back is molded more comfortably to Lance’s chest. “Probably. Allura loves those.”

 

“Your boyfriend loves those, too.”

 

“My boyfriend loves all the weird shit he gets to buy and never use.”

 

Lance presses his smile into the curve of Keith’s shoulder. Keith can feel the curl of his lips through his shirt. “Don’t get me started on who’s into the weird marketplace shit, Kogane.”

 

“Shut up,” Keith says. 

 

Rain falls in heavy sheets, blanketing the room in the drumming of liquid on glass. Keith knows the Illauri temperature has dropped, can see the fog at the edge of the window, but the arms anchored around his waist are warm, hands over his stomach tapping nonsense rhythms that make his heart backflip into his throat. 

 

(Not that anyone needs to know that Lance makes his heart skip beats. Keith knows that most people he knows already...know…

 

But that’s not the point.)

 

Lance’s breathing is soft in his ear, and if Keith squeezes close enough and concentrates, he can feel Lance’s heartbeat, steady and alive and calm, putting Keith more at ease than he’s been in months. 

 

Keith threads his hands through the finger’s splayed over his stomach. “This is nice.” 

 

“ _ You’re _ nice.” 

 

Keith twists to give him a  _ Look.  _

 

Lance huffs. “Yeah, yeah. It is nice. I’m glad we got rained out of our own parade.” 

Lance brings his knees up to bracket Keith’s thighs, pulling him impossibly closer than he already is. Keith’s chest feels so warm it almost  _ hurts.  _

 

The day after tomorrow, their reality will catch up to them; war, diplomacy, druid magic and clones and-- _ ugh _ \--Lotor. Red and Black will be steady streams of consciousness in the back of their minds, and the quiet contentment that the lions are syphoning and funneling back will return to coordinates and strategies and poorly translated puns. 

 

For now, Keith thinks, there’s nothing but Lance’s warmth: sweaty palms, chin digging into Keith’s shoulder (on purpose, in retaliation for Keith’s sharp elbows), the electric yellow of fresh rain and the pale lavender of Lance’s shampoo. 

 

Keith closes his eyes and says, “hey.”

 

“Hey.”

 

“Love you.” 

 

And it feels like the hundredth, millionth time he’s said it (and it’s not. It’s the first, and it feels as easy as tying a shoe, as true as Earth’s blue skies). Lance’s arm tighten around him and Keith is left breathless. 

 

“I love you, too.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I said I was done with "hey arizona" but I just wanted no-plot Soft. 
> 
> Title from Loyals "Alright"


End file.
